


Jealousy

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [58]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Multiple Partners, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, mentions of regicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: He and Renee have an agreement that in their lines of work, sometimes things just need done. Killing, robbing, and even fucking. As a prolific mercenary, he has to blend in on occasion to avoid drawing suspicion. Politely attending parties he wasn't invited to, befriending his targets. He's fucked quite a few women to avoid blowing his cover only to turn around and assassinate someone with his cock still softening in his pants.As a warlord, she's done similar. A bit of glamour to hide her extensive burn scars, slightly alter her face shape, and she's good. She's fucked many men and women in her line of work, seduced her way to targets only to commit brutal regicide. It's a noble cause, he supposes, but he can't deny that it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Prickles under his skin and leaves him feeling entirely too possessive of her.And right now, Leo can hear his wife upstairs taking her third man of the night._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Timelines [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728796
Kudos: 19





	Jealousy

Leo sits at the brothel's dirty little bar, hunched over his drink and quietly fuming. Moaning drifts down from the stairs, but his keen, inhuman ears pick up on many more sounds than most of the others in here can hear. One particular woman lets out a high keen of pleasure, and his nails dig into the bar so hard that the wood begins to chip away.

He and Renee have an agreement that in their lines of work, sometimes things just need done. Killing, robbing, and even fucking. As a prolific mercenary, he has to blend in on occasion to avoid drawing suspicion. Politely attending parties he wasn't invited to, befriending his targets. He's fucked quite a few women to avoid blowing his cover only to turn around and assassinate someone with his cock still softening in his pants.

As a warlord, she's done similar. A bit of glamour to hide her extensive burn scars, slightly alter her face shape, and she's good. She's fucked many men and women in her line of work, seduced her way to targets only to commit brutal regicide. It's a noble cause, he supposes, but he can't deny that it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Prickles under his skin and leaves him feeling entirely too possessive of her.

And right now, Leo can hear his wife upstairs taking her third man of the night.

It's a show of willpower when Leo doesn't shatter the glass in his hand, listening to her begin to moan louder. He shouldn't have come here. Renee told him very specifically not to come either. Not only could he blow her cover, but she knows how jealous they both can be. Fucking someone to avoid blowing your cover is one thing that they begrudgingly agree on, a quiet acknowledgement that it's not infidelity though they both dislike it. The less the other knows about it, the better. He's gotten a good laugh from Renee describing some of the more awful excursions she's had, but still. He knows better. Hearing it secondhand is one thing.

But hearing her crying out upstairs, in real time? Knowing she's spread out on some filthy mattress, taking yet another strange man between her legs and letting him use her body? He swallows down his wine- draining his full glass in three swallows- and stares at the bartender until he finally brings his attention back to Leo. Leo orders a small glass of sharp, flavorless spirits from the north. It's clear and smells like antiseptic, but he down it in one go with a grimace and sets the glass back down. Hard liquor is one of his least favorite things. He needs it, though.

The madam is a fresh-faced woman, seeming too young and innocent to be running such a place. Her dress is neat, free of stains though the hem brushes the dirty wooden floor. Her eyes are clear of both liquor and any other substances, and her hair is pulled back in the style that unmarried women in this area wear. But she smiles with unbroken teeth and talks business with no hesitation.

"I'm interested in one of your girls," he tells her, not bothering with the small-talk. "Long, curly brown hair. Heavy-set. Big green eyes. Wearing a lot of red."

She hums softly, a coy smile playing at her pink painted lips. "Ah, Daliah? Gal has only been here four days and she's popular." The madam glances over his shoulder towards the stairs, watching a man stagger down. Her eyes flit towards a window before coming back to Leo. "Daliah is unavailable, however. Someone's with her now. She's got a meeting with someone after dark as well, and it's nearly dark." After a short pause, she tacks on, " _And_ she leaves out tomorrow. Sorry, dear."

"I'll be quick." He doesn't bother to pretend to be embarrassed, even when the madam give him a cheeky smile.

"Be as that may, the duke has offered me quite a sum for a night with Daliah, and I can't turn that down. You understand."

Upstairs, the man she's with lets out a guttural groan. Taking a steadying breath, Leo forces his hands to relax. "Five hundred coin, and the assurance that she won't be late for her meeting. _I'll be quick_."

The madam blinks in surprise, fisting the bleach fabric of her apron. "Oh? Well, I, uh." She swallows, and fumbles with her words for a moment. 

Despite how nicely he's dressed, Leo isn't out of place here. It's a major city with an influx of people from all walks of life. And with how fine he's dressed, which is seems the madam is just noticing, he's unlikely to be bluffing about that kind of money.

"Well, I, ah, I can see if she'll stay for the morning-"

"No. It has to be tonight. I ride out in the morning as well."

The madam puts on a smile, regaining her composure. Smart woman. "Right. Money up front, and you have to wait until she's done with her current client."

As the heavy bag of coin is exchanging hands, said client comes down the stairs with the swagger of a king, pleased as can be. Leo memorizes his face and makes a mental note to kill him.

"Third room on the right," the madam tells him, drawing the bag closed.

He hears Renee grumbling before he's even up the stairs. She gripes under her breath, bitching about inconsiderate men and how disgustingly sticky semen is. There's a small splash of water, and something rubbing on skin.

She jolts when he throws the door open, and scowls once she processes that it's him. Finishing wiping between her naked thighs, she drops the rag to the floor and turns to fully face him. "Leo-"

He closes the door, and in one swift motion, drags a nearby dresser over to block it off. The candles lighting the room somehow don't fall off, though the wax splashes out and and splatters the wooden surface. Renee's brows slowly come together, watching as he tosses his coat to the floor and undoes the buttons on his shirt. The warm, sticky smells of sex fills his nose and his lip briefly curls.

"Leo?"

"Did he finish inside of you?" he asks, not taking his eyes off of her.

"... You shouldn't be here."

"Did he cum inside of you, Renee?" he repeats, letting his shirt fall to the floor. He crosses the short distance to her, undoing his ornate belt buckle as he moves. "Answer me."

She swallows, and he can smell the nervousness wafting off of her. "He did," she agrees after a moment. 

Something hot and angry flares inside of him. Renee squeaks when he grabs her by the shoulders, hauling her to the bed and pinning her down on her back. He shoves his trousers to his knees, not even bothering to fully take them off.

"No," he growls against her throat, before roughly stealing a kiss from her. "How many today? How many of them?"

"I-"

" _How many of them finished in you_?"

She grips at the back of his head as Leo sucks a dark mark into the side of her neck, careful not to pull his hair. She shudders under him, feeling the press of his growing erection on her leg. He gives her thigh a short, sharp smack when she doesn't answer. Renee cants her hips towards him, letting out a soft whimper.

"All of them."

"And the others? This whole week?"

She yelps when his sharp teeth dig into her shoulder, but shakily repeats, "All of them."

He lets out a heavy, angry breath before kissing her once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She not fond of kissing like that but she lets him, tangling her fingers in his hair while she moans into his mouth.

After a moment he breaks away, reaching down to give himself a few hurried strokes. "No more of this. Absolutely not. I'm not fucking sharing."

Renee shakes her head, her breathing coming in quick, shuddering gasps. "I have a contract-"

"Fuck the contract," he hisses out, lining himself up between her spread thighs. "I'll pay off the madam and stab the duke in the godsdamned throat myself. I'm not letting another man touch you."

A cry escapes her as he presses in, sliding in far too easily. She too slick, too open. He growls against her throat and thrusts entirely too quickly, digging his nails into her arms, She does the same in return, holding onto him for deal life as he mercilessly fucks her. She's so infuriatingly wet on the inside. Even if he didn't hear it, this would easily give it away. Evidence that someone other than himself dared to use his wife for pleasure, dared to _finish_ -

Renee groans, and it sounds more authentic than what he heard from her earlier. Leo pulls one of her legs up around his hip, deepening the angle far too quickly. Normally she needs quite a bit of warming up to take his whole cock- but she's had plenty of that today, actually, judging by the fact that she doesn't whimper out in pain, only spreads herself for more.

Each needy sound that leaves her lips sets his veins alight. Every little cry as he drives into her, every scratch of her nails desperately trying and failing to get a grip on the grimy, stained sheets. She looks so fucking good like this, he thinks. Her cheeks flushed pink, her lips swollen and red. The lovebite he left is already blooming dark on her pale skin. Leo shudders. He wasn't lying when he said this would be quick.

He wants to call her every foul name under the sun. A slut, a loose-legged harlot, a fucking whore, knowing she would enjoy every moment of it. How many of those men did she genuinely enjoy, he wonders? How many did she earnestly moan for? How many got to feel her wonderful, tight heat clamped around them as she finished on their cocks?

Even one is too fucking many.

"No more," he bites out, pressing his face into her neck. He sucks out another mark on her neck, leaning into her as she arches her hips. "You're mine. No one else can have you. You're fucking _mine_ , Renee."

She's got a hand pulled over her mouth when he breaks away, taking a steady grip on her hips. Her moans are muffled against her skin, her eyes barely open as she clings to him with her free hand. Her cracked eyes meet his, and she pulls her hand away long enough for a unfiltered, drawn-out moan to escape. Growling low in his chest, he drags his nails down her left hip.

"I want to hear it, Renee. Tell me."

"Yours," she breaths out, locking her ankles at the small of his back. "I'm yours. I- Only- _nngh!_ \- only yours, Leo. Only you."

The heavy sound of their skin meeting fills his ears, the hot smell of her arousal sharp in his nose as he quickens his hips. It's a dangerous thing to do, pulling his hair, but Renee does it anyways as she drags his face to hers for an entirely too wet, tongue-filled kiss. The tell-tale heat builds for him, and he pants against her neck as it grows closer.

"Please," she whines out, pushing her hips to meet his desperate thrusts. Her thighs are shaking and she's clenching down around him in just such a way that he figures she may meet him there. "Wanna feel you in me. Please, please, Leo _please_!"

A single, breathy cry leaves her lips and that's what tips him over, holding her hips hard enough to bruise as he empties himself as deep in her as he can. She trembles under his grip, clamped down tight around him as they both ride out the warm wash of their orgasms.

Less rough this time, she pulls him in for another kiss. It's less messy but just as needy and he finds himself wanting to keep going, to hold her hips in a crushing grip and have her again until she can't take it any longer.

Leo breaths out, and gently pulls out of her. They clean up and redress in silence, save from her occasional sound of discomfort. Bruises bloom across her hips and neck, and Leo can't help the smugness that pulls at his lips.

As she so often does, Renee does up the buttons on his shirt and smooths out his collar. She stokes a lock of black hair behind his ear, leaning in for a kiss.

"Do what you must," he tells her when they separate. He unblocks the door, shoving the dresser in the approximate spot that he yanked it from. Turning, he gazes at her with a steely look in his brown eyes. " _Don't_ let him finish in you."

She smiles, soft and sweet, but there's mischief in her eyes. "And if I lie and tell you he did?"

"I'll do worse to you." He crosses the room back to her, each heavy thud of his boots on the floor reverberating. "You are _mine_ , Renee. Don't forget that."

"I never have," she agrees, leaning in for one last, heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both incredibly possessive of one another and I'm not sorry.
> 
> So, uh, here's to me finishing something for the first time in five months. Weird jealous sex. Hurray?
> 
> Anyhow. Feel free to comment or hit me with that sweet, sweet Kudos button. I always appreciate it.
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll try to get back to you if you'd rather contact me there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
